Alanna Insane?
by Dreamsickle
Summary: This is a pointless, stupid story, sooo...Read! Alanna's seeing things..is she insane? Story completed!
1. Beginning

"George?" Alanna asked her husband one warm, spring day.  
"Yes, lass?" He said, not looking up from his book.  
"Do..do you have the feeling we're being watched?" She said softly.  
George looked up and raised an eyebrow. "No...but then again, you're Gift's stronger then my Sight.."  
"George, I've been feeling like I've been stalked for the last few days. This is really starting to bother m-" She ran and shut the curtains to the large den window looking out into their courtyard. "I felt it again..George, I swear someone's stalking me!"  
"Settle down, hun! We'll tell the guards about this. I've learned to trust your feelings." George cooed as he hugged his wife.  
"All right.." she mumbled.  
  
  
Alanna whistled as she rode Darkmoon into the Palace stables where she was visitng for a week. She hadn't felt stalked on the trip north to Corus, so her mood was high. As 2 hostlers came to lead her horse away, something caught Alanna's eye. She turned and looked; it was gone.  
Alanna shrugged it off. It was probably one of Daine's little friends, a squirrel or bird maybe...maybe.  
  
"Alanna! Ah! Thank the gods you made it!" King Jonathan said as she walked into his den.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alanna demanded. "Are you saying I could've died!"  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "No," he said cautiously, "I was just praying you didn't seen the signs for the Fencing Tournament at Point Aspen on your way here."  
"There was a fencing tournamen-?"  
"Alanna! Forget that! I sent for you for a reason. I recently received a letter saying a type of disease has been affecting the unicorn around Trebond. Yes, I knew you'd be excited." Jon noted as he saw Alanna's face light up.  
"I am, Jon. But I didn't know unicorn could become sick."   
"That is what many of us thought too, but apparently this disease does, and it's causing the unicorns to attack any human it sees. And the disease has to be cured. You know as well as I do, any mortal being to kill a unicorn will be cursed for the rest of their days."  
Alanna shuddered at the thought of never having good luck again. "Wait..if we can't destroy them, why are you calling me and the King's Own?"  
"Well, Daine will be acompaning you. And you have the Gift, I figured you could help her, and Numair's already there."  
"And the King's Own..?"  
"There ARE other immortals up there, Alanna, that CAN be killed if they attack."  
"Alright, when do we leave?" she asked.  
"Today."  
"WHAT?"  
  
Alanna yawned. Daine was chattering with Kitten who had come along, and the rest of the Own were watching the area. They were now 20 minutes from the Trebond Castle, and she was eager to rest and catch up with Coram. Suddenly, she got that feeling. She whirled around only to see Kitten dozing off, and Daine smiling.  
"What's the matter, Alanna?" Daine inquired.  
"Nothing..nothing." She muttered back.  
  
"Lady Alanna! Daine! Everyone! Come in, come in!" Coram said as Rispah came out with a few servants to get the horses and the belongings of everyone.  
"Coram, tell me about this problem." Alanna asked as they sat down to supper.  
"There have been 6 attacks of unicorns attacking people here. No one has gotten hurt, but the people are now staying inside the fortress. The unicorns have been reportedly seen with black horns, yet their bodies are still pure white or silver. They have also been said to foam at the mouth, like a horse when it is over-exhauted."  
"Hmmmm.." Daine though aloud. "Coram, you said the horns were black?"  
"So I did, miss." He replied.  
"Were the reports around a certain area?"  
Rispah sat down. "Actually," she said, "they were all around the Dever pond in the woods. That's where alot of the Trebond wood is gotten from."  
Alanna nodded in recognition of the fact. "Well, it's a good thing no one's gotten hurt.."  
  
Later that night, as Alanna and Daine talked in her room, they both seemed more thoughtful then at dinner.  
"Alanna, I really don't know what it could be. I hope I can communicate with them."  
"By the Goddess! What's that!" Alanna said as she whirled around on her bed and turned to see what had caught her eye. Because of this, she fell of the bed, knocked her head on the edge, and went into unconciouses.  
  
"Alanna!" Daine called as everyone was huddled around her.  
"Wha...What?" She said groggily. "Did you see that thing, Daine?"  
"What thing?" She asked.  
"That yellow thing! It flew right out the window!"  
"Alanna..there wasn't any yellow thing."  
"Are you sure, Daine?"  
"I'm positive."  
  
Alanna walked cautiously threw the woods with Daine. They were going to patrol the area first, then the King's Own would come along.  
"Shhh." Alanna said.  
Daine turned her ears to bat ears, but she couldn't hear what Alanna was trying to.  
"AHHH!" Alanna turned and pulled out her sword to slice the thing behind her in half. But there was nothing there.  
"Alanna! What are you doing?" Daine whispered hoarsely.  
"Didn't you hear that! The tormenting sound it was making?"  
"Alanna..I have bat ears, and I didn't hear anything!"  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Alanna roared and stomped back to the fortress.  
Daine stroked Kitten's head as she followed. "She's starting to worry me.."  
  
"What did you see, Alanna?" Rispah asked.  
"Something horrible! But Daine's denying!" Alanna grumbled as she walked up a flight of stairs. "Mithros, who's following me?" She yelled and turned to see Rispah leaving.  
"I beg your pardon?" Rispah asked.  
"What was that thing following me?" She demanded.  
"Alanna, nothing was following y-"  
"AHHHHHH!" Alanna screamed and she threw herself onto Rispah and started attacking.  
"ALANNA! STOP!" Rispah screamed, and everyone came out to break that up.  
  
"Alanna, what's wrong?" Coram demanded.  
"Rispah! Her and Daine were lying to me! They wouldn't tell me what the yellow thing is that's stalking me!"  
At this everyone stared at her and began to inch away as Raoul came to restrain her.  
"Let go of me! Let go!" Alanna gasped. "LOOK! It's right there!" she started screaming.  
Everyone turned to look but saw nothing.  
"Umm...Alanna? There's nothing there." One of the knights said.  
"Don't you see! It's black and white and red all over!" She gasped and started yelling. "Ahhhhh! It's eating pickles in peanut butter..pickles in peanut butter.." those were her last words before she disappeared.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok, this is completely nuts, so if you're gonna flame me and say, "This was stupid and why did I waster my time and why did you write this trash" or whatever (I note I will probably get that), then listen. You are the idiot if you say that =P I'm stating right now that I didn't think at all for this story. I just kinda let something stupid flow, so this is a story for all those people who like stupid fics..like me . 


	2. Middle

All of the folk stared blankly around the hall of Trebond's castle . Alanna had disappeared , and before she had to totally freaked out !   
  
" Coram . . .what in the Goddess's name just happened?" Raoul asked .   
  
"I have no idea . . . this is bad . . not another one . ."   
  
Raoul raised an eyebrow, his curiosity overlapping his shock. "Another one, you say?"   
  
Coram sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell ye . . . there have been . . about 6 disappearances around these parts . . . we thought they might have something to do with the unicorns. But it's so unbelievable . . we didn't think you'd . . well . . believe it."   
  
Raoul eyed him. "Our late king and queen, gods bless them, were practically murdered by there closest relative. Immortals now live in our world after 4 centuries. We have some of the greatest mages in the world right in Corus; we even know there annoying habits! Now that is unbelievable! We would believe anything nowadays, Coram."   
  
"Aye, Lord Raoul . . . I know that now." Rispah nodded in agreement.   
  
"Men! Packup! Daine, Kitten, come on now! I have a hunch . . "Raoul ordered.   
  
"I believe I do too . . "Daine muttered as she looked at the smiling faces of Coram and Rispah.   
  
  
  
Daine stomped through the mucky grass near the spot her and Alanna had seen before. She had gotten away from the King's Own to explore on her own. Raoul was a dear, but she strongly doubted he had a good hunch. More then ever she also wished that Numair hadn't been needed at the palace in Corus as soon as they got to Trebond. Daine suddenly stopped and Kitten began squeaking softly, her nose sniffing like mad.   
  
"Easy, Kitten . ." She whispered.   
  
" E R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R A N E E E E I G H ! "   
  
A sound came from the right, and all Daine saw was a black horn charging right at her until it stopped and snorted.   
  
Daine opened her eyes to see an extremely small unicorn. It had a pure silver body, black horn, and strangely enough . . . copperhair.   
  
"Hey there . . easy now . . ." she cooed to it. The unicorn snorted in reply.   
  
"I thought unicorns could talk...maybe this one isn't as smart."  
The unicorn snorted and it's eyes flashed. This unicorn didn't seem TO hostile . . maybe she could calm it . .   
  
"Mithros!" She exclaimed. It's eyes were a shining violet. She would know those eyes any where. "Alanna! Goddess . . ."   
  
- Daine! I'm a $*&$*&$ unicorn! That *$&$*&*$& yellow *&*$&*$& thing made me this! -   
  
"Calm down Alanna! So there really WAS something stalking you?"   
  
- #*#@*##*@ Yes! I &*$#&$#* told you *$&*$ so! Get me back to normal! -   
  
"I . . I don't know how, but I'll try! Come on, we have to get back to the fortress."   
  
- That's where the *&@*#&* yellow thing was! I am NOT going #$#&$* back there! -   
  
"What do you mean it's back there? The yellow thing was at the castle?"   
  
- That *%$&%$*%**&*%& thing is living at Trebond! I know it is! -   
  
"That's interesting . . hurry let's go! You HAVE to go back, Alanna!" Daine said as she dragged the flaming unicorn back to Trebond and the King's Own.   
  
  
  
"So you say that's Alanna in that unicorn?" Coram asked with doubt.   
  
"Of course, Coram! Why don't you and Rispah believe me?" Daine pleaded. She had asked for a private meeting with them, herself, and . . . Alanna.   
  
Alanna snorted and bucked, her eyes glowing with hatred and anger. Daine couldn't communicate with her like this; she wasn't even listening. Daine had to restrain her with a chain.   
  
"Alanna is normally calm, Daine. That cannot possibly be her . . I'll order the Own to dispose of it." Rispah said curtly.   
  
Daine nearly dropped the chain. "Rispah . . you ARE joking, right?" She said in dis-belief.   
  
"Uh . . Of course I am. Just a little humor to liven up the moment. Hehehe "She said quickly, her and Coram exchanging nervous looks.   
  
"Begging your pardon, but what's going on with you two? You haven't been your selves . . "Daine said as Alanna stopped and snorted. Then she bucked and neighed so loud it hurt her ears. Daine shut her eyes from the noise, and then opened them. She opened them to a sword .   
  
" You know to much , bat - girl!" Coram shouted .   
  
  
  
Everything went black . 


	3. End

(As a note to White-wolf, Coram says "bat-girl" to Daine because of her animal abilities, like her having bat ears earlier in the book. Lame humor, I know. Also, sorry about not updating this. NOT LIKE ANYONE IS READING IT! XD)  
  
Daine awoke in amazement. Her vision was..different. Everything seemed to be glowing, and she had to strain her eyes to see forward, rather then side to side when she was human...when she was HUMAN?!  
  
Daine, startled, whinnied and shifted on her hooves. Hooves!  
  
- Bloody hell! I'm a UNICORN! - Daine said in Unicorn speak.  
  
- Thanks for stating the obvious, Daine. - Alanna replied, clearly annoyed.  
  
- What..what has happened? - Daine said, dazed, her black horn shining from a light coming seemingly from nowhere.  
  
- Well..that wasn't really Coram and Rispah... - Alanna said, seemingly calm...strangely calm.  
  
- I knew it! They didn't seem to know your personality at all! And they kept SMILING! Even I don't smile that much! - Daine neighed.  
  
- Welllllll..it turns out.. -  
  
- Yeeeees? - Daine said, turning her head around, realizing she HEARD Alanna's voice..but she didn't actually see her.  
  
- Thaaaaat... -  
  
- Alanna! Come out with it already! - Daine said, trotting to where she thought the voice was coming from.  
  
- We're actually..! -  
  
- ALANNA! - Daine said..then all of a sudden..!  
  
"Dan, she's coming through! Hot dog! She's ACTUALLY coming through!" A man's voice came from the clearing darkness.  
  
"Huh...?" Alanna said, light seeping into her eyes.   
  
Hadn't she just been talking to Daine? What was she trying to say to Daine..!?  
  
Alanna woke up, seeing two distinguished looking men, one taking out a needle from her arm.  
  
"Hey there, girly." The one who talked earlier said to her, clearly pleased.  
  
"Welcome back, Alanna. You're the first person we know of to break free of the bonds of schizophrenia once it's gotten so serious." The one called Dan said.  
  
"Schizo-what-the-hell!?" Alanna replied crankily. She looked around the room. A small, padded cell with a long, table with padding on the edges where she was sitting.  
  
The two men looked at each other, rocking back and forth on their heels. Clearly they were trying to figure out how to say something..something hard to explain.  
  
"Alanna..for the last..30-odd years..you've been..um..indisposed." Dan said.  
  
"In other words, you were locked in your own world for almost your entire life so far." The other said.  
  
"You mean I'm insane?" Alanna replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool, man."  
  
THE END  
  
Now was that the worst piece of crap you ever read or not?! =D 


End file.
